


A Marvelous Halloween

by MissBoaBoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney Princess, Disney References, For Halloween's sake, FrostSpider, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Mythology References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!, Loki what did you do?!, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Singing, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some spooky moments, Still Marvel though, Stony - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, because... well... Disney! :D, now my fingers hurt from typing XD, super family, this was really fun to write, three days of Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBoaBoa/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: The party had already started, the Avengers gathering in their costumes.A god of mischief tried to help. That's all he wanted, just to help.But of course, things don't turn out the way he wanted to (when will it ever?)Happy Halloween everybody!Rated GA but does contain some very mild language and violence :)





	1. Who were you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thank you so so much for deciding to check this fic out!  
> So first of all, of course, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
> I decided to write this fic, like, yesterday... So it might not be one of my best fics ever, but hey, it was fun to write and I really REALLY wanted to post the first chapter today so... Anyway, here it is! 
> 
> So I was doing some research on Halloween and its origins. I'm Dutch and Halloween isn't really that big a deal here so I didn't know much about it. Turns out, Halloween is a three-day festival. So, by that logic, I locked myself in my house yesterday and started typing like a mad-man to finish 3 chapter! One for each day!
> 
> Anyway, I just hope you will enjoy this. I might make another Halloween fic next year and take some more time to write a better story...  
> Well, that being said, hope you will enjoy this first chapter!

‘Let’s see…’ Loki mumbled to himself as he looked at the ancient potion book levitating in front of him, reading every step with care. He looked from the parchment to his cauldron which stood brewing on a small fire. ‘Now, to add the final ingredient,’ he leaned over his worktable, studying the dried herbs, critters and amphibians that were carefully displayed. 

He held up a dried salamander, its once bright yellow and pink colors now faded and dull. ‘Ugh, this is why I favor Seiðr over potions…’ the trickster mumbled as he looked at the creature in pity. He then lowered it in the mixture that was softly simmering, causing his room to illuminate bright red, after which the liquid colored a deadly pale. 

The raven gently grabbed his book out of the air with one hand and turned a page, his other hand hovering over his cauldron. He took a deep breath as he made sure to articulate the following text very clearly; ‘sinn, og, sjel… som en!’ 

The potion turned a violent shade of purple and lightened the room once more, nearly blinding the trickster before turning completely transparent, much like water. 

Loki stared at his concoction in anticipation for a full minute, but as the potion remained serene, he smiled proudly. ‘This should do it,’ he nodded confidently as he turned to his table again. He grabbed five champagne glasses, which were standing at a corner, and placed them next to him, filling them half with one of Tony’s expensive champagnes and half with his potion. He now needed to add one last thing. 

Loki had to swallow away some bile as he added a single hair into each glass. One blond and short, one blond and long, two different shades of brown and finally, one raven black. He looked at the glasses, watching the DNA dissolve into the drink and he muttered; ‘Disgusting…’ 

‘Lokes!’ 

He looked up as he heard an all too familiar voice calling out his name, followed by a knock on his door. 

‘Lokes, you coming? People are starting to gather, we should be heading down stairs as well.’ Not waiting for the trickster to answer, Peter opened the door and he looked at the raven with wide eyes, noticing all the strange items surrounding the god. ‘What uh, what are you doing?’ 

‘Nothing,’ Loki quickly smiled as he looked at the teen, clearing his throat before he continued. ‘just some practicing of my Seiðr, that is all.’ 

‘Oh, okay, right,’ Peter nodded slowly but then looked at the raven again, ‘I see you’re all dressed up and ready to go.’ 

Loki looked at the clothes he was wearing. A one-shoulder Greek toga draped down his body, covering endless white legs. A white satin rope carefully knotted around his waist, showing the god’s slim waistline. His alabaster skin in great contrast with the black fabric and black leather wristbands. His hair hanging lose, one side tugged behind his ear. ‘Yes, I believe this is a rather appropriate costume for this festival.’

‘So… who are you supposed to be?’ Peter asked as he wrapped his arms around the god’s waist, ‘An ancient Greek version of Black Panther?’  

‘Wha-? No!’ Loki frowned, but as the teen looked at him with questioning eyes, he smirked, placing his cold hands on peter’s shoulders. ‘I am that which no living being can escape.’ He whispered as his hands trailed up Peter’s skin to his neck. ‘I am feared, control lives, drive people mad, and yet, I offer peace and comfort. I am the only certainty for mankind, their only truth. To most I am seen as punishment, to some though, I am blissful mercy.’ As Loki’s hands now lay to rest on Peter’s cheeks, he kissed the teen tenderly, slowly, intimately. ‘I am the keeper of souls, the god of death. I am Hades.’ 

Peter felt a sharp shiver run from the back of his neck all the way to the tip of his toes. Loki was a more than skillful liar, his eyes always matching the character, or rather, the emotions which he faked, causing the once vivid emeralds to now stare at him, cold and empty. 

It was only when the raven broke his character that Peter noticed he was holding his breath. He smiled a little nervously but finally relaxed as Loki’s eyes filled with love once more. ‘Well, that certainly is a very convincing costume… and act.’ The teen placed his hands on those of the god and gave him a quick kiss. ‘I didn’t expect anything less from you.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Loki smirked. He turned away from the teen, cleaning the table he had been working on. ‘Now tell me, what are you supposed to represent?’ he said as he noticed the three-piece suit the teen was wearing. ‘I thought you were supposed to look fearsome on Halloween and to be honest, your costume does not scare met at all.’ 

‘What? This? You really can’t tell?’ Peter looked up in surprise, a pouting expression threatening to form on his face. He then looked up in excitement, holding up a hand as he searched his pockets. ‘You’re right, I almost forgot!’ He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his left pocket and put them on. ‘Ta-dah!’ 

‘… I am sorry, I still cannot tell.’ Loki stated dryly after staring at the teen.

‘I am Tony Stark, duh!’ Peter chuckled. ‘My dad even made me a gauntlet to wear, though it can’t really shoot anything… It does work as a flash light though.’ 

‘So you are dressed as your own father?’ Loki scoffed, ‘You know that this means that either A. you will have to be all lovely-dovely with Steven for the rest of the night, or B. you just forced me into a relationship with “Anthony”.’ Loki shuddered at the thought, a chuckle then leaving his lips. ‘Yeah, you know what? Those are both absolutely horrifying outcomes. You did a splendid job, Peter. I cannot imagine anything more disturbing.’ 

‘I knew you would like it,’ Peter smiled brightly as he laughed along. ‘Now come on, let’s go. We don’t want to be late for the party. Thor just told me that Quill and his gang are already here so…’ 

‘Yes, certainly.’ Loki turned to his work table again and placed the five champagne glasses on a tray, followed Peter through the corridor and down the stairs. 

The smell of candy and sweets filled the air together with the comforting sound of Avengers laughing and chatting. The lights were dimmed low, Halloween decorations in every corner, causing for a chilling effect. Music was briefly heard every time the door to the living room opened and closed and Loki swore he could hear Drax and Quill’s laughter above all the other sounds. The party had already started about an hour ago and the raven had intended to leave his bedroom sooner but making the potion took more time than he had anticipated. 

‘Why are you carrying drinks, anyway?’ Peter asked as he could no longer contain his curiosity. 

‘If you must know,’ Loki started but a low voice interrupted him. 

‘Brother!’ Thor smiled as he looked at two descending the stairs. ‘It is good to see you!’ 

‘My eyes must be deceiving me…’ Loki let out an unamused sigh as he looked at the god of thunder, who was dressed as, well, a god of thunder. ‘You know, when I suggested you should attend this party as Zeus, I was merely speaking in jest, Thor.’ 

‘Oh, stop your foul mood, Loki.’ Thor smiled, ‘According to ancient Midgardian mythology, Zeus and Hades were brothers, so are these not the perfect costumes for us?’ Thor looked from the raven, who watched him with a raised brow, to the teen next to him, who nodded in agreement.   

‘You look awesome, Thor!’ Peter said as he admired the god’s costume, a shorter white toga with brown sandals underneath. The blond’s strong body perfectly presented as the costume left most skin bared. 

‘I am not going out like this, Tony.’ 

The three turned their attention up the stairs again as they heard the unamused voice of the captain. 

‘You will have to, I can’t help it either. You should thank your Super Soldier friend for this!’ 

Peter, Thor and Loki looked at each other for a brief moment. ‘Sounds like your parents are in quite the argument, Peter.’ Thor said as he heard the captain and the playboy quarrel back and forth, Peter nodding slowly. 

‘Oh, don’t blame this on Buck, this is your own doing! _You_ made a bet! _You_ dragged me into this!’

‘Bruce was with me on this one as well, _Rogers_!’ 

‘But he did not drag Natasha into this, now did he, _Stark_!’

‘Uhm, dad? Pa?’ Peter quickly shouted up the stairs, knowing that things were about to get serious when the two would be calling each other by their last name. ‘You guys okay?’

‘Everything’s fine, Peter! We will be down in a minute!’ Tony shouted, followed by a sigh so deep the three could hear it down the stairs. They kept their gazes towards the stairs, their eyes widening as they saw Tony finally leaving his room. He was wearing a baroque-style suit, his Breeches stopped at the knee, with white stockings worn underneath and heeled shiny black shoes, which had large square buckles. The man's long, narrow coat was trimmed with a leaf-pattern braid and all the fabric was in yellow-ochre and gold, except for the white stockings and white dress shirt. 

The three looked at the man as he descended the stairs, an unamused frown on his face. ‘Not. A. word.’ The playboy warned them as he saw the three were about to burst into laughter, surprising every muscle in their face not to. Tony shook his head and he turned around, ‘Steve! Get your ass down here! _We_ threw this party, it would be a little weird if we are the only ones not there, right?’ 

‘How am I supposed to get down the stair like this?’ The captain responded, now sounding more beaten down than angry. The creaking sound of a door opening followed, and Steve stepped out of his room and into the corridor. ‘I can’t see a thing with this on my head, Tony…’ he pointed at the large mask he was wearing.

Thor and Loki frowned, wanting to ask what the captain represented.

‘Are you… a very well-dressed Bildgesnipe?’ Thor tried.

‘No, those are horns on his head, not antlers,’ Loki replied, crossing his arms. ‘He is like… a horrible beast… but in a very extravagant suit?’ 

‘Of course!’ Peter suddenly shouted and he laughed, ‘That’s it! You guys are Beauty and the Beast, aren’t you?’ he then looked at Tony, ‘Well, a male version of Beauty, that is.’

‘You are a Disney princess?’ Loki snorted loudly, after which he could not contain his laughter any longer. ‘Well it suits you just perfect, Anthony!’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system,’ Tony crossed his arms with a deadly glare.

‘Need a little help, dad?’ Peter offered as he walked up the stairs, seeing how Steve struggled to look through the small holes in the mask, the large paws of his costume making it almost impossible to hold onto the railing or get a proper footing on the steps of the stairs.

‘Thanks, kiddo,’ Steve mumbled as he took Peter’s hand and, with a little help of his son, finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

‘This might be none of my concern,’ Thor started as he stared at the two. ‘But if it is so much to your disliking, why choose these costumes?’ 

‘Because my dearest Tony here made a bet with Bucky,’ Steve said as he placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and although his words were kind, his voice ringed heavily with irritation, ‘and he lost.’ 

‘Well, what was the bet?’ Loki asked. 

‘Whether _you_ would come to the party or not,’ Tony sighed, watching the trickster raise a questioning brow. ‘Barnes said you would come, me and Bruce said you wouldn’t…’

‘And he lost,’ Steve smiled behind the large mask, but his hand clenched tightly around the playboy’s shoulder in irritation. ‘And now, we both have to dress up as Disney characters by Bucky’s choosing.’ 

Peter, Loki and Thor looked at each other for a second, after which they all started to giggle. 

‘Oh, look who’s laughing! At least I’m not wearing an _actual_ dress!’ Tony snapped as he looked at the two gods. 

‘These are togas, my friend,’ Thor said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, ‘very different.’

‘Well, since this party could not start any better, I say we raise a glass,’ Loki suddenly spoke, holding the tray with drinks in front of him, making sure each glass was directed towards the right person. 

‘That was out of nowhere…’ Tony Looked at the raven with a raised brow, but he then scoffed and grabbed his glass. ‘Might as well.’ 

‘I don’t know how, but I should be able to drink with this mask on,’ Steve said as he carefully took hold of his glass with his large fluffy paws. 

‘I’m not really allowed to drink yet…’ Peter pouted, looking at the bubbles in his glass that slowly moved to the surface. 

‘Nonsense, you are a growing man, Peter,’ Thor laughed as he grabbed his own glass and handed the other to the teen. ‘This will make you strong,’ he added with a wink, not noticing the unamused expression of the captain since it is hidden under his mask. 

‘Well than, before we join the others in their merriment, I would like to make a toast,’ The trickster smirked as he grabbed the last glass and raised it, ‘here is to the very first celebration of Hallows' Even. Let us hope the spirits of the deceased will fall for our…’ he then looked at Tony and Steve, ‘ _Splendid_ disguises.’ 

The five Avengers raised their glasses and drank their champagne, Peter being the first to put his half-full glass back on the tray. 

‘Yeah, sorry, I really don’t like champagne,’ he said as his face somewhat constricted.

‘It does taste weird…’ Tony noticed but he shook it off and placed his empty glass back on the tray as well.

‘I am relieved to hear that I am not the only one who thinks so,’ Thor smiled somewhat and looked at his empty glass. ‘I was already afraid it was just me.’

Loki fought bravely against the sour flavor that remained in his mouth, Norns he hated potions, they hardly ever tasted good. He took a deep breath and looked at the other Avengers in anticipation, waiting for the brew to work its magic. 

‘Well, let’s get inside,’ Tony said as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. ‘We’re already late for our own party.’

‘Something the matter, brother?’ Thor asked as he saw Loki looking at the empty glasses in disappointment.

‘Nothing, Thor,’ the raven sighed. He watched the three making their way towards the living room and placed a hand on the captain’s shoulder. ‘Let’s go, Steven. We would not want to miss Rhodes’s “Boom, you looking for this?” War Machine story for a millionth time, now would we?’ 

But as the captain did not move, Loki frowned, ‘Steven?’ 

‘Loki,’ Steve grabbed the trickster’s wrist, holding onto it tightly. ‘I, I don’t feel so good…’ he mumbled as he grabbed his stomach with his other hand. 

‘Why? What is the matter?’ Suddenly, Loki started to smile excitedly, ‘Are you feeling different? Any changes? Feeling… unlike yourself?’ 

But as the captain let himself slumber against the wall and to the floor, the god’s smile faded. ‘Steven…?’ 

The blond let his glass fall from his hands, the chards scattering all over the marble floor, causing the other three Avengers to turn around as well. 

‘Steve?’ Tony asked with a smirk, ‘Come on, stop acting like a little kid, it’s not _that_ bad.’ But as his boyfriend started to curl in on himself, Tony’s expression changed completely. ‘Steve!’ 

‘Dad,’ Peter called worriedly, letting himself fall on his knees in front of the blond together with Tony while the trickster took a few steps back. 

Steve did not reply, the only sound coming from him being whimpers and growls of pain. 

Thor looked at the three huddled on the ground and then at his own brother whose eyes were locked on the family as well. ‘Loki, is this of your doing?’ he asked, his voice low.

‘I, I,’ Loki stammered, quickly shutting his mouth as Tony turned his gaze towards him as well. 

‘What did you do?’ The playboy asked, looking like he was about to explode. ‘What was in that champagne? Did you poison us?!’ 

‘What? No! No, I would never, I just,’ 

‘Guys,’ Peter called out, his hands on the Steve’s mask, ‘I, I can’t get this mask off.’ 

At that moment, Peter received a swing of Steve’s arm to his stomach, causing him to fall against Tony’s legs. The four men looked at the captain as he squirmed on the ground, his face towards the wall. The costume that he wore, it… it changed. The horrible tangled brown fabric changing into soft fur, the paws on his hands and feet slowly growing into actual claws. The fake tail that first laid motionless on the floor now moving agitatedly and in uncontrolled motions, sweeping from one side to the other. 

‘Steve?’ Tony cautiously walked towards his boyfriend whose back was now turned to the avengers. ‘Steve, honey, you okay?’ He crouched behind the captain and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

At that moment, Steve turned around, his wide eyes bright yellow, his large fangs bared and his face… His face was like that of a boar, or rather, like a beast. 

The creature tried to stand, it’s claws ripping straight through wall paper as it tried to support itself against the wall. 

‘D-dad…?’ Peter stammered after which he shook his head. ‘Dad, it’s okay, you’re fine, just-’ he tried as he approached what once was the captain, but as the creature nearly lost its footing, it scraped the skin on the teen’s arm with its claw, causing Peter to hiss and take a few steps back again. 

‘Peter!’ Tony shouted, quick to raise on his feet and stand protectively in front of his son.

The beast looked at the wounded teen and, now on all fours, took a slow step back, his head hanging between his shoulders. 

‘Oh, no, dad, it’s okay,’ Peter quickly smiled as he showed his arm. ‘Look, I’m not even… well, I’m just… There is hardly any blood, see? I’ll be fine.’ But the creature did not look up.

‘There now, big guy,’ Thor now said as a gentle smile became visible on his face, ‘the sun’s getting real low,’ he reached out his hand, taking a slow step forward. 

The beast’s eyes suddenly grew completely back and, with one strong swing of its paw, send the god flying against the wall. 

‘Well, it was worth the shot,’ Thor said with a strained voice as he got back on his feet. 

The captain’s eyes then changed back to normal, showing utter regret and fear. It looked around, glancing from the door to the living room, to the stairs and eventually, his eyes locked on the front door. 

‘Steve, please don’t,’ Tony tried but with a shake of its head, the captain burst through the front door, and ran into the darkness.


	2. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> It is the second day of Halloween and here is my second chapter.  
> Tomorrow will be the last one :)
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

‘What _the fuck_ did you do?!’ Tony shouted as the three Avengers now turned to the trickster. ‘It was that champagne, wasn’t it?!’

‘W-well, yes, but, I never-’ 

‘Was this what you were concocting in your room?’ Peter asked in disbelief as he looked at Loki, ‘why did you do this…?’ 

‘Peter, I swear I meant no harm. I did it because of him,’ Loki sighed desperately, pointing at Tony. 

‘ME?!’ the playboy shouted, ready to wrap his hands around the god’s throat. 

‘Yes, I just tried to help you!’ As Loki said this, the other Avengers fell silent. ‘I just… You were so excited about this feast and you said you would do everything to win tonight’s costume contest, so I thought…’ 

‘You brew a sinn potion, did you not?’ Thor squinted his eyes, ‘brother, those are only for the skilled potion brewers to make, and even then, it is remains full of risks!’ 

‘What is a sinn potion?’ Peter asked worriedly, looking at the two gods. 

‘It is a potion that changes the drinker into whoever he “thinks” he is.’ Thor sighed as he looked at the raven. ‘The costumes made us all feel and act like the characters we want to be for this party,’ 

‘Thus changing my dad into Beast…’ 

‘I, I apologize…’ Loki mumbled as he stared at his feet. ‘I just tried to help…’ 

‘Great, you fucking apologize!’ Tony placed his golden-gloved hands in his side as he thought this through, he then shook his head and pointed at the trickster, ‘You better have a way to fix this or I’ll be sending you straight to the deepest layer of hell, _Hades_!’ 

‘Technically, in Midgardian Greek mythology, “hell” only exists of one layer, Tartarus, The Fields of Asphodel and The Islands of the Blessed.’ Loki said as he raised his hands in defeat, but as the face of the playboy turned even darker, he quickly added, ‘Yes, I, I know how to create the anti-spell...’ 

‘Okay, good, so this is all one big… unfortunate mistake,’ Peter quickly said as he jumped in between his father and boyfriend. ‘Let’s just focus on what to do next, okay?’ the teen looked at the hole in the wall through which the captain had escaped.

‘I agree with Peter,’ Thor nodded. ‘Brother, I strongly advise you to go upstairs and create this anti-potion, _now_.’ 

‘It will be finished within five minutes,’ the trickster said and quickly disappeared up the stairs. 

‘Stark, I suggest you and I will go in search of the captain,’ as Tony nodded, Thor turned his attention to the teen, ‘and Peter, you stay here and wait for my brother, you two will join us later on, agreed?’ 

‘But…’ Peter let out a sigh, ‘fine…’ He watched the god and his father disappear in the dark woods surrounding the Avengers Compound. He sat down on the bottom of the stairs with a defeated sigh, waiting for his boyfriend. 

It didn’t take long for Loki to return and the two quickly chased after Thor and Tony. 

‘You’ve got the antidote, right?’ Peter asked nervously as they now walked through the dark woods, trying to find trails of the other two Avengers, or Steve for that matter. ‘You’re absolutely sure?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

‘And no screw-ups this time?’

‘Peter, please, I know what I am doing.’ Loki snapped agitatedly, but as he looked at the teen’s worried expression, he sighed. ‘Listen, Peter, I am truly sorry… I meant what I said, I just wanted to help…’ 

The teen stared at the raven for a moment and sighed, ‘Lokes… how come only my dad transformed into his character? Why not you or me?’

‘Well, I did add extra potion to Steven’s drink, just to be sure it could counter the Super Soldier Serum running through his veins… as for me and Thor, we are Asgardians, maybe the potion does not work on us at all, and you only drank half of it, so…’ 

Peter slowly nodded and looked at the raven, ‘he’ll be okay, right? My dad?’ 

‘If we find him in time, yes,’ Loki took five sweets out of his pocket, ‘The remedy is within these candies, we have to all eat one at the same time and then we will be fine.’ 

‘And if we don’t find him in time…?’

‘Then, the potion might become permanent…’ Loki looked down in defeat, but as he then saw the worried eyes of the teen, he quickly looked up and smiled, ‘Come on now, Peter,’ he said as he took a hold of the teen’s hands, ‘When was the last time Earth’s mightiest heroes failed a mission?’ 

Peter looked up at the god, a smile finally forming on his face again, ‘Never,’ he mumbled softly. 

‘That is right,’ the trickster said as he wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist. ‘Now cheer up, we still have some tracking to do.’ He then placed a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead. ‘And we have to save New-York from a horrible monster, which is not me this time.’ 

Peter chuckled and pulled the trickster close, hugging him and letting his head rest on his chest. ‘You’re an idiot, Lokes.’ He smiled as he listened to the god’s soothing heartbeat, the raven placing one hand on his back and one in the back of his neck, giving him another precious kiss. 

‘There you two are,’ Tony huffed as he looked at the trickster and the teen, his arms crossed, causing Peter and Loki to look up in surprise. 

‘Have you succeeded in making a remedy, brother?’ Thor asked as he stood next to the playboy. 

Heavy tension suddenly filled the air as the two gods looked at each other. 

‘Yes, I have succeeded,’ The raven snapped, his stomach suddenly twisting in an unexplainable feeling of rage and loathing. ‘So you have not to worry, I will soon cross the river Styx and return to the abyss of the deceased you doomed me to!’ 

‘It was not me who doomed you, brother,’ the blond god hissed as he held on to his brother’s arm with a firm grip. ‘It was by drawing of lots that fate had send you to the underworld! I inherited the skies, and our brother Poseidon-’ 

The two then fell completely silent as they looked at each other, their heavy emotions fading as well. Thor quickly let go of Loki’s arm, noticing how his strong grip had already started bruising the raven’s skin. 

‘We… we do not have another brother,’ Thor stammered as he looked at the raven. 

‘Oh dear Norns…’ Loki whispered, ‘it is starting to effect us as well…' he then looked up at his older brother, ‘Zeus, who had inherited the heavens, and Hades, who inherited the underworld, had one more brother, Poseidon.’

‘Loki,’ Peter said as he cautiously held on to the trickster’s hand, their fingers intertwining, ‘does this mean that you…?’

‘I will turn into my sister…’ He looked at Thor, his eyes pleading, ‘I will be like Hela!’ 

‘N-no,’ Peter reluctantly shook his head. ‘We still have time! I say we hurry up, find my dad, eat those stupid candies and we’ll be home before the party ends!’ 

‘Well, I say we hurry too, so I can continue to read my favorite book,’ Tony sighed as he crossed his arms, causing the others to look at him with a questioning expression. ‘What? It is my favorite book because- “ _you’ll seeeee… here’s when she meets Prince Charming, but she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til chapter three.”’_ Tony sang, touching the tip of Peter’s nose with a gentle smile.

‘Dad,’ Peter stammered, ‘did you just… did you just _sing_ a line from Beauty and the Beast…?’ 

Tony’s eyes widened. ‘… All hope is lost,’ he sighed dramatically as he realized what he had just done and he turned deadly pale. ‘I am becoming a Disney princess…’ He then looked left from him, quickly moving his arms as two birds wanted to sit down on his shoulder, ‘No! Go way! I’m not a princess, damn it!’ 

‘Okay, everyone relax, we can do this,’ Peter took a deep breath, ‘let’s continue, we should find dad soon enough if we just keep searching.’ 

‘I agree with Peter,’ Thor nodded, ‘The sooner I can return to the Olympus, the better.’ He then shook his head, his own thoughts confusing him. ‘Let’s, let’s just keep moving. 

The four super heroes roamed through the woods, following a trail of footsteps which could have only been from the captain. 

‘God, I hope we find Steve soon,’ Tony let out a sigh in annoyance, he turned around, noticing how he was still being followed by two rabbits, a deer and a hand full of squirrels. He wondered whether he should turn around and scare them away, but seeing that it didn’t help the last three time he did so, he wondered why it should work now. 

‘Yeah, I really want my man back in bed with me tonight, sleeping alone sucks,’ Peter shrugged as he said so, causing both Loki and Tony to raise a brow. ‘I just hope he’ll be back to, well, his actual self. I’d hate to wake up and find my bed covered in fur, can you imagine how horrible that would be when he’s shedding?’ 

‘Peter,’ Loki started, ‘you do not have to sleep alone, I-’ 

‘Excuse me?’ Tony interrupted the god, raising his hand just a little too close to the trickster’s face while looking at Peter, ‘This is _my_ guy we’re talking about here! Plus, who said he should change back?’ he then crossed his arms, a sassy smirk on his face. ‘I might want a _man_ on the streets, but I prefer a “ _Beast_ ” in the bed.’

‘Hey, I’m not sharing my captain with anyone, not even with a princess!’ Peter glared at his father, pointing the fake gauntlet at him, ‘So if anyone’s gonna get lucky with him it would be me!’ The teen’s eyes then widened, he pulled a face and nearly gagged as he lowered the fake Iron Man gauntlet, ‘Oh my god, I just… I just fought my dad because I wanted to, to…’ He then turned to the trickster, ‘Damn it Lokes, I hate this potion!’ 

‘Come on now, we have got no time to waste on whining,’ Thor said sternly as he looked at the tracks, ‘I think we are getting close, these foot prints are fresh.’ 

‘By the Norns, brother, you are so bright,’ Loki remarked.

‘Thank you,’ the god smiled. ‘It feels good to finally receive some recognition from you.’

‘No, I do not mean you are clever, I mean that you are _bright_ , literally. You seem to be glowing.’ The trickster said as he squinted his eyes slightly.

The god of thunder looked at his body which indeed seemed to be emitting a warm and soft glow. He then looked at Loki, a worried expression on his face. ‘Brother, you… Your eyes, they are turning grey.’ 

The raven looked at himself, noticing now how the color of his skin was slowly turning a dull shade of grey, much like ash. Loki’s breath quickened, his chest heaving as his blood was racing through his veins. ‘We have to make haste…’


	3. In the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, and welcome back to the third, and final, chapter of A Marvelous Halloween.
> 
> So in this chapter, there are quite some references to Beauty and the Beast songs.  
> Such as:
> 
> Belle - Reprise
> 
> and
> 
> Something There
> 
> I adjusted both songs just slightly to fit the story, but I do hope you will recognize them and that it will make you laugh.
> 
> Also, has anyone ever heard/seen The Blair Witch Project movie?? It makes a small references as well... Movie worth watching btw!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this last chapter :)

Rain was falling from the once clear skies. It had started out as an insignificant drizzle, causing Tony to murmur and mumble, but as the drizzle then transformed into a curtain of heavy rain, the Disney princess just started to loudly complain. The god of thunder and the playboy walked on front while Loki slowly walked way back, Peter somewhere in between the three.

‘This is just going to end in one hell of a horror movie,’ Tony grumbled as he managed to pull his feet out of the mud. ‘Have you ever seen “The Blair Witch Project”? That’s what this is, I swear. And then one of us will suddenly disappear and the other’s will start screaming and yelling and apologizing in front of a hand-held camera, and given the fact that I’m of royal blood, _I_ will naturally be the one kidnapped, and-’

‘Are you ever going to cease your complaining?’ Thor managed to intervene with a deep sigh. ‘You are of _Stark_ blood, and as far as I am concerned that is not royal…’ he then mumbled, ‘though you always act like a spoiled prince, I give you that. You must first marry royal blood to call yourself one, someone such as,’ Thor first wanted to point at himself, but as he saw the playboy’s unamused look, make-up running down his down his face, he shivered and continued. ‘Someone such as the son of T’Chaka.’ 

‘Wait, what? Marrying T’Challa?’ Tony asked as he stopped, his hands on his hips. ‘Can you imagine?’ he frowned heavily and opened his mouth again. ‘“ _Monsieur T’Challa, can't you just see it? Monsieur T’Challa, his little wife, ugh._ ”’ He stepped closer to Thor, continuing his singing. _‘“No sir, not me, I guarantee it! I want much more than a Wakandan life!’”_ As the playboy sang the last note, a gentle breeze moved through the trees, his clothes dancing despite the heavy rain while Tony made a twirl, birds chirping loudly. 

Completely flabbergasted by this… _unusual_ and out-of-character performance, the god of thunder stared breathlessly at the man. The bright, and most of all, charming smile on Tony’s face as he turned towards the god again made him shiver. 

A long silence followed.

‘If you ever… EVER… tell anyone about this,’ Tony threatened, both his face and voice turning dark, ‘I will punch you in the throat with a freaking cactus!’ 

‘I would not dare to,’ the blond managed to utter as he never had to fight this hard to suppress his laughter. 

‘I mean it Thor!’ Tony continued, more than angry. He then sighed and continued to stumble through the mud. ‘What I wouldn’t give for a hot shower and a glass of good scotch right now…’

But even the playboy knew that they could not stop to rest, for the rain that kept falling down was threatening to erase the footsteps of the Beast they were looking for. 

In the meanwhile, Peter, who walked a few feet behind the two Avengers, was starting to get a sore neck from constantly having to check on the trickster behind him, whose pace just seemed to get slower with every step he took.

‘Come on, trickster, you’re getting left behind,’ Peter said as he turned around, noticing how the raven was walking at a much slower pace than the others. Loki’s head was hanging, his arms wrapped around his body, a troubled expression on his face. 

Peter stopped for a moment, first looking at Tony and Thor, who did not seem to notice the god’s wary appearance, then looking at Loki again. ‘There you go, now let’s move, people.’ The teen tried to cheer the trickster on as Loki now walked next to him. 

‘I can hear them, Peter…’ Loki murmured, as a shiver made him tremble on his feet. 

‘Well, I’m happy you can hear us, that means your ears are still working,’ Peter said as he patted the trickster on his shoulder. ‘Now for your legs, come on. We must be getting close to Steve.’ 

‘It is not you I hear!’ Loki snapped, ‘well, I do hear you as well, but, it is something else.’ He looked up and into the shadows of the forest, glancing at every moving plant and branch. ‘I hear the voices of the restless who cannot pass…’ 

‘What do you mean? Like ghosts?’ Peter frowned as he now looked around him as well. ‘You trying to say that there are actual ghosts here?’ 

Loki nodded slowly and stopped walking. He placed his hands on his ears, trying to block the cries of the spirits who dwelled the forest. ‘They are calling me, Peter.’ He whispered as he started to tremble, ‘they are begging me to let them pass but I do not know how… They plead for comfort, for mercy but I cannot give it to them.’ The raven slowly crouched down, making himself as small as possible as he tried to ignore the beseeching.

‘Lokes, it’s… It’s okay, come on, we just have to keep walking and find Steve,’ Peter placed a hand on the god’s shoulder as he crouched down next to him, a comforting smile on his face. ‘It’ll all be over very soon, okay? Just hang in there.’

Loki looked up at the teen, his emerald eyes glistening with tears which threatened to roll down his cheeks. He removed his hands from his ears and quickly wrapped his arms around the teen’s neck as he nodded. ‘I am scared…’

‘Woow, easy now, it’s okay,’ Peter said a little uncomfortably, but still placed his hands on the trickster’s back as he tried to comfort him. ‘Now come on, let’s go, your brother an-’ at that moment, Peter’s eyes went wide as he felt a pair of soft but ice-cold lips against his own, his mind blank as he tried to process what was happening. 

Loki had closed his eyes as he placed a gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. Norns how he hated himself for bringing his friends in this senseless situation, but at the same time, he was very grateful for the teen to be by his side. As his heart started to beat at a normal pace again, the voices seemed to quiet down as well. They did not disappear, not completely, but it was more of a distant murmur now. 

Peter placed his hands on the raven’s shoulder and pushed him away, ‘Are you insane?!’ he shouted, causing Thor and Tony to turn around as well. 

Overwhelmed by the sudden outburst, Loki tripped backwards and fell in the mud, his eyes wide as he stared at the teen in utter confusion. 

‘Just because I like guys does not mean I like them all!’ Peter continued, ‘Now listen here, I love Steve! And you are with P-!’ the teen then quickly shut his mouth as he looked at the trickster on the ground, ‘with Peter…’ he mumbled. ‘Oh god, Lokes, I’m so sorry!’ He quickly moved to Loki’s side and helped him up. ‘Are you okay…?’ 

‘Y-yes, I am fine,’ Loki nodded, he took a deep breath, holding onto Peter’s hands in the meantime. ‘It is okay, it is the potion…’

‘Looks like Norse and Greek mythology really don’t mix well, huh?’ Peter tried to smile as he helped the trickster back on his feet. ‘We’ve got to find my boyfri- dad!’ Peter quickly corrected himself. ‘We’ve got to find my dad.’

‘Peter! Brother!’ Thor called out, waving at the two to come closer. ‘Look, the trail, it ends here.’

With the four Avengers now together again, they looked up at an old abandoned house. The white paint of the porch worn down by years of heavy weather, muddy paw prints leading to the front door. The windows were smashed, shattered glass scattered across the grass and covered in moss. The creaking sound of old doors moving slowly in a cold breeze, combined with the haunting winds howling through the creaks and cracks of the old house made for an ominous and sinister sensation.

‘Well, I have to say, I am starting to believe your ghost theory, Lokes…’ Peter said softly as he was hardly able to keep his eyes of the old building. 

‘Yeah, told you, The Blair Witch Project, no doubt.’ Tony said as he crossed his arms. 

‘The captain must have taken shelter in there,’ Thor said, trying to look through the windows, hoping to spot the beast. ‘We should proceed with caution…’ 

‘I will go in first,’ Peter said as he tried to steady his voice, taking deep breaths. ‘I can use the gauntlet as a flash-light. Thor, you walk behind me since, well, you’re already sparkling.’ 

‘Good idea, kiddo, I’ll have your back,’ Tony nodded as the others looked at him. ‘What? I was being serious, I’ll walk behind Peter and have his back.’

‘Loki, you’re being awfully quiet,’ the teen said, now looking at the trickster, who was staring at his own hands. 

‘Hm?’ Loki looked up, now meeting the gazes of the others. ‘I, I am fine.’ He then grabbed the sweets from his pocket and placed them on the grass in front of him, holding one for himself. ‘Alright, listen, one of us will have to make sure that the captain will eat this candy. Either convince him to take it or shove it down his throat, it matters not, as long as he consumes it.’ The raven then looked at Tony, ‘Considering you are his lover both in your new… princess life and old life, I suggest you try to make Steven eat.’ 

Tony looked at the god for a moment and then at sweets carefully placed in the grass, suddenly wondering why the trickster did not just hand them to him. ‘Fine,’ he agreed, grabbing two sweets, Peter and Thor doing the same. 

‘Okay, let’s go,’ Peter took a deep breath, and walked in front, followed closely by Tony.

‘After you, brother,’ Thor nodded the raven to move.

Loki took a deep breath and stood up, following the two Avengers and leaving a large patch of dead grass behind. 

Thor frowned worriedly as he trailed the god’s footsteps, noticing how the flora withered and died under the raven’s feet. 

‘Steve…?’ Peter called as he walked into the dark building, holding out his gauntlet to light the way. ‘Come on honey, I know you’re…’ He took a deep breath, ‘I know you’re here, dad.’ 

‘Beast?’ Tony called out after which both Peter and he stopped and looked at each other with a frown. ‘What?’ the playboy continued, ‘I feel horrible for saying this, but I don’t know what to call him otherwise.’ 

‘Well, I don’t think the movie ever really said anything about Beast’s name…’ Peter said as he continued to walk, ‘just try “Steve” okay?’ The two entered a room which seemed like what once was the kitchen. The still dripping pipelines were rusted, dust falling from the ceiling, the old floorboard squeaking underneath their feet as they stepped through the room, slowly, cautiously.

‘Brother,’ Thor whispered, grabbing the trickster’s wrists before he could follow into the kitchen, causing Loki to jump. 

‘Do not touch me!’ he harshly whispered as he pulled his wrist back. ‘Do not touch me…’

‘It is okay, your touch cannot take my life. I am not of mortal blood, remember?’ Thor said, a worried expression on his face as Loki still took a step back. ‘I just… these bewitched sweets, are you absolutely certain it will relieve the curse?’ 

Loki glanced from the floor beneath his feet to his brother, his chest starting to heave. ‘I, I hope so,’ he whispered in slight panic. ‘For Norns sake, Thor, I do not want to become the keeper of souls…’ 

‘It is quite alright, Loki,’ Thor wrapped his arms around his younger brother, who at first gasped and tried to push him away, but the blond made sure to remain by his side. ‘Now come on, brother. Surely the captain is here somewhere. It will all be over soon, alright?’

Now standing in the warm and illuminated embrace of his brother, Loki gave a weary nod. 

The two gods then nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard a loud shriek coming from the kitchen, followed by heavy footsteps which seemed to run up a stairs. The gods ran into the kitchen, finding Peter who pressed a hand against Tony’s lips. 

‘What was that?’ Loki asked agitatedly, the shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

‘It was Steve,’ Peter said with a serious face. ‘he fled up the stairs after _someone_ here started screaming.’ He looked at his father and removed his hand, causing Tony to gasp. 

‘I’m sorry!’ The playboy whispered. ‘I don’t know why I screamed! Damn it, I feel like such a damsel in destress.’ 

The four continued to move according to plan. Peter in front to light the way, followed by Tony, Loki and Thor. As they reached the first level, they were quick to find the captain.

‘Dad…?’ Peter whispered, slowly walking into the empty room where the Beast sat huddled in a corner. ‘Come on, it’s okay, we’re going home.’ Peter stretched out his hand, but it only made the captain try to crawl deeper into his corner. 

‘This is not working,’ Thor remarked as he placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and then turned his gaze towards the playboy. ‘You are up, Sir Belle.’ 

‘I, I can’t’ Tony said as he took a step back. ‘I can’t do this, I don’t know what say and I only feel like singing and I’m not-’ 

‘For Norns sake, just sing!’ Loki hissed, making sure he kept his distance from Peter and Tony. ‘If you feel like singing, then sing! You are his princess… Prince… you are his something, right? Surely you will succeed. Now hurry.’ 

Tony looked at the three Avengers and then at the captain, who stared back at him with bright blue, terrified eyes. ‘Okay, honey, come on, we can do this.’ The playboy whispered and he took a deep breath. _‘“You were so sweet, and also kind…”’_ Tony started to sing as he took small steps towards the creature. _‘“But now you are big and you are scared and unrefined… Yes, you were dear, and now unsure. I have never seen this trait in you before…”’_ Carefully stretching out his hand, Tony placed his fingers on the Beast’s paw. He trailed the creature’s skin, fingers moving through soft fur until he gently held on to his hand. 

‘I think it is working,’ Peter whispered, noticing how the captain looked up at the playboy. 

‘Splendid, now has everyone got their sweets ready?’ Loki looked at the two Avengers at his side, all three of them holding the candy close to their lips. 

_‘“You glanced this way, I thought I saw…”’_ The beast whispered softly, causing everyone to look up in surprise. “ _And when we touched, you didn’t shudder at my paw. No, it can’t be, I’ll just ignore.”’_ The creature sighed, wanting to take back his paw as he looked at Tony, _‘“But then you’ve never looked at me like this before…”’_  

_“True, it’s a bit alarming,”’_ Tony chuckled softly, now placing his hands on the creature’s face. _“‘Who’d ever thought that this could be?’”_ he then glared at Loki, shaking his head. ‘ _“You will always be my prince charming, there’s just something in you that I simply can’t un-see.”’_  

The two Disney princes chuckled awkwardly. Tony held op his hand, revealing two small candies. ‘Come on, Cap.’ He smiled. ‘Eat it, before the last rose petal falls, remember?’ 

At that moment, the five Avengers ate their candy, a bright red light illuminating the house, blinding the heroes for a second.

 ‘Steve…?’ Tony asked cautiously, looking at the man who lay motionless in front of him. 

Steve pulled of his mask with a loud gasp, throwing it away together with the fluffy paws of what now was his costume again. 

‘Dad!’ Peter shouted, throwing himself in the captain’s arms, Tony following soon after. 

Loki let out a sigh in relief as he let himself fall with his back against the wall, the voices now completely gone. ‘That was a close call…’ he said as finally managed to laugh, noticing how the grey in his skin ebbed away, revealing the alabaster skin underneath. 

‘It was, indeed, brother,’ Thor smiled. ‘It is good to my own god of thunder again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys, hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading my fic and if you liked it, maybe you will like some of the other fics I wrote as well, such as A Tale of a Trickster and a Spider, or Little Loki's Big Adventure. Both written in the same style, both filled with your favorite adventures and lots of humor. So you might like them. :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks again! And I hope you will have many more amazing Halloweens to come!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first chapter. Really hopped you liked it even though it is a little rushed... But hey, I did finish it for Halloween!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day, stay safe and eat sweets 'til you throw up :D


End file.
